Ella
by Yari Cullen Black
Summary: One Shot. Jasper esta casado con su comprensiva esposa, Edward tiene a su inocente novia y Emmett a su sexy amante. Un dia estos viejos amigos se reunen en un bar y descubren que la esposa, la novia y la amante es la misma persona.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La trama esta inspirada en la cancion que lleva el mismo nombre de la historia "Ella" de Hansel Raul y Luis Enrique. Les recomiendo que escuchen la letra o se lean. **

**

* * *

Ella**

Jasper Hale con tan solo veintisiete años, es uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago, trabajando horas extras todos los días, ganando casos imposibles, sacando a inocentes de la cárcel y encerrando a los verdaderos culpables, está punto de convertirse en socio de la firma en la que trabaja, haciendo que pase poco tiempo en casa; su esposa, que vive tan ocupada como él, lo comprende, después de todo ella regresa solo una hora antes que él todas las noches. Pero lo recuperaba los fines de semana, saliendo a obras de teatro, al cine, cenas, etc.

Jasper bajó las escaleras de su enorme casa, recién la había comprado con la comisión de un gran caso que había ganado, en el comedor se encontró, como siempre, a su flamante esposa, vestida con un traje de falda, color rosado pálido, tenia su cabello rojo vibrante recogido en un perfecto y elegante moño, le sonrió amablemente y le dio un beso en los labios.

− Buenos días, amor − La saludo Jasper

− Buenos días cariño − Le habló, ella le observó la ropa y lo vio extrañado, pues hoy no cargaba su acostumbrado traje con camisa y corbata, sino un suéter maga larga y cuello de tortuga azul oscuro. Jasper sonrió.

− Hoy llegaré mas tarde amor, me reuniré con mis mejores amigos del instituto en el Eclipse − Le explicó, los ojos azules de su esposa brillaron y recordando que no le había dicho nada anoche agregó − Espero que no te moleste, no te lo dije anoche porque llegué agotado y se me había olvidado.

− No te preocupes, hoy tengo una reunión del club de lectura y elegiremos un libro nuevo, iba a llegar mas tarde también − Le dijo con una sonrisa y Jasper respiró aliviado. Pues tenia muchos años sin ver a sus amigos.

Su esposa siempre lo comprendía, nunca se molestaba porque llegaba tarde, él siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros quejándose de sus esposas que no los comprendían y que se molestaban con ellos por trabajar demás, por eso es que él la adoraba.

_Ella _su hermosa y comprensiva esposa_._

Edward Cullen un talentoso músico de veintisiete años, todo un prodigio con el piano y con una voz digna de un ángel, después de una exitosa gira por Europa regresó a su ciudad natal, Chicago, buscando inspiración para nuevas canciones. Un día caminando por un parque la encontró, una joven de cabello rojo eléctrico, piel blanca como porcelana y con la cara llena de pecas, que le daban un aire inocente, Edward quedó maravillado de su belleza natural, un vendedor de rosas le pasó por un lado, él le compro una y fue donde estaba aquella joven.

− Para ti − Le dijo ofreciéndosela, la joven lo vio extrañada − Lo siento, pero es que te vi y no pude evitarlo, tenia que decirte lo hermosa que eres, incluso la belleza de esta rosa palidece ante la tuya − Ella se sonrojo y la aceptó. − Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Así comenzó aquel romance, llevan juntos seis meses, todos los días excepto los fines de semana que dedica a su familia, Edward almuerza con ella y pasean juntos por aquel parque donde se conocieron en las tardes; pero eso es todo, nunca la ve por las mañanas porque ella esta estudiando arte y en las noches hace de voluntaria en un hospital para niños.

Hoy, Edward la espera en su restaurante italiano favorito, La Bella Italia, puntual como siempre su adorada novia atravesó las puertas del restaurante, vestida con un suéter de lana blanco, que le quedaba algo holgado, un par de Jeans y unos zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, sencilla y aun así elegante, mientras caminaba a su lugar le ofreció una tierna sonrisa que Edward le devolvió.

Pidieron su comida y hablaron de todo y de nada, se fueron del restaurante y caminaron por el parque, Edward se sentó debajo de un árbol, recostando su espalda en el tronco de este, hizo que su novia se sentara entre sus piernas y se recostara de él y siguieron hablando.

− Hoy en la noche me reuniré con unos viejos amigos en la noche, en el bar Eclipse, tengo años sin verlos − Le comentó Edward, ella se tensó un poco.

− Espero que te vaya bien. No vayas a tomar demasiado ¿De acuerdo? − Le respondió y su preocupación por él hizo que Edward se sintiera querido.

− Tranquila, solo nos reuniremos para hablar y mas nada, si bebo demasiado tomaré un taxi − La tranquilizó.

− De acuerdo − Le dijo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, se separó de él y Edward la notó distante. Edward vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era hora de llevarla a su casa. Se montaron en su volvo y la llevó a su casa para que fuera al hospital.

Nunca ha dejado que la acompañe al hospital, a pesar de las infinidades de veces que Edward se ha ofrecido, siempre lo despide en la puerta de su apartamento con un beso, un dulce y apasionado beso, que siempre lo deja queriendo más, pero ella nunca lo ha dejado entrar, nunca han pasado de eso, pues ella es de las mujeres que quiere llegar virgen al matrimonio y eso hace que Edward la quiera aun mas, aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo no piense lo mismo. Pero no le importaba pues Edward ya tenia un anillo en su bolsillo solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para pedirle matrimonio.

_Ella_ su dulce e inocente novia.

Emmett McCarty el mejor luchador de Boxeo de veintisiete años de todo Chicago y sus alrededores, un luchador profesional retirado temprano, ahora es dueño de la mejor escuela de Boxeo, enseñando desde pequeños de cinco años hasta adultos, con sus casi dos metros de altura y brazos y piernas tan gruesos como una cabeza humana, Emmett es adorado y respetado por todos sus alumnos.

Con sus hoyuelos que se forman en sus mejillas al sonreír, su actitud de "Métete conmigo y terminarás en el hospital" al caminar y sus ojos grises tan inusuales, Emmett podría tener a cualquier chica que él quisiera y él lo sabia. Y se aprovechaba de eso.

Por suerte para el resto de los hombres, desde hace un tiempo solo hay una mujer que Emmett quiere y que por supuesto que Emmett tiene, la chica mas sexy que él a conocido alguna vez en su vida, una noche fue al bar que el frecuentaba, vestida con un pequeño vestido rojo que resaltaba el color rojo fuego de su rizado y sexy cabello, aquella mujer le sonrió sensualmente al verlo, indicándole que pensaba lo mismo que él…sexo.

Esa misma noche terminaron en el apartamento de ella, el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida y que tiene todos los días desde las siete de la noche hasta las nueve, desde aquella noche en que se conocieron, excepto los fines de semana. Solo sabe su primer nombre y no le importa, ella le deja experimentar todas las posiciones que quiera, le deja que la tome salvaje y duro, justo como le gusta a él y obviamente a ella.

Ella era una fiera, insaciable, hambrienta de él y Emmett es implacable y estaba gustoso de complacerla, no podía, ni quería dejarla, era como una droga para él, la necesitaba y aunque sabia que algún día iba a terminar esa… relación, pensaba disfrutarla cuanto durara, a él nunca le había preocupado el futuro, él vivía en el presente, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar y ya se las arreglaría después.

Después de cerrar su escuela de Boxeo, Emmett se montó en su moto de un salto, observó su reloj, un cuarto para las siete, tendría que apresurarse para no llegar tarde a su "cita", acelerando su motocicleta cruzó entre los autos rápidamente hasta el apartamento de ella. Saludó al de seguridad con la cabeza y dejó su Harley a un lado de la caseta, el guardia lo dejó pasar y el entró al ascensor, se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había dentro porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, un Jean gastado, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero era lo que tenia puesto además de unas botas de motorista.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrándole a su chica pelirroja, vestida con lencería de Victoria Secrets, era lo que siempre usaba, solo mejor, esta noche era un camisón transparente de color negro, que apenas tapaba sus senos y la parte inferior era un triangulo mínimo que apenas la cubría, su cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado, senos grandes y redondeados, cintura pequeña y largas y sensuales piernas, Emmett sintió sus ojos oscurecer de la lujuria y sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle.

Sonrió de lado al imaginarse las diferentes formas en que la poseería esa noche, pero recordó entonces algo muy importante y que incluso estaba por encima de su deseo carnal por ella… su amistad y lealtad a sus amigos.

− Esta noche tendrá que ser rápido, tengo que reunirme con mis mejores amigos mas tarde − Le dijo con voz ronca por el deseo. Observó como ella se tensó − No te preocupes será solo esta noche.

Ella le dio una sonrisa que Emmett no supo que significaba, pero parecía de resignación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar ella se lanzó encima de él con un beso apasionado haciendo que a Emmett se le olvidara todo.

Tomándola por la cintura entró al apartamento y cerrando la puerta con el pié la cargó hasta la habitación. Le quitó o mejor dicho le arrancó, lo poco que la cubría tratando de no dejar de besarla, el deseo inundo su mente, su cuerpo y sus sentidos, cuando estaba con ella perdía el control, ella se volvía una fiera indomable y salvaje. Pero mientras la penetraba y ambos gemían, Emmett la sintió extraña, parecía que ella estaba…despidiéndose.

Hora y media mas tarde, Emmett estaba de espaldas sobre la cama, intentando controlar su respiración, bañado en sudor y completamente extasiado, de todas las noches en que habían estado juntos, esta era sin duda la mejor que había tenido con ella. Ella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse sin observarlo si quiera; cuando terminó de arreglarse, en la puerta de la habitación se detuvo lo observó sobre su hombro y le dijo.

− Puedes ducharte, recuerda cerrar la puerta con llave y dejárselas al de seguridad − Emmett asintió y ella se marchó. Esa era su rutina de todas las noches.

_Ella_ su sexy y fiera amante.

Jasper llegó al Eclipse y con la mirada consiguió a su amigo de la adolescencia, Edward Cullen, con su cabello cobrizo desordenado y sus ojos verdes, fue muy fácil de reconocer a pesar de no haberse visto en casi siete años. Edward vestía una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro y un par de Jean nuevos, tenia la apariencia pues de… un artista.

Cuando Edward observó a su antiguo compañero de travesuras del instituto atravesar el bar, sonrió ampliamente, Jasper Hale, un rubio de cabello rizado y corto, de ojos azules intensos, para Edward no había cambiado nada, solo su ropa, ahora se veía elegante, supuso pues que era lo que se esperaba de un abogado con su carrera en pleno despegue.

− Jazz amigo − Lo saludó Edward levantándose y abrazando a su antiguo compañero.

− Edward, hermano que bueno verte de nuevo − Le dijo mientras se separaban. Una camarera fue enseguida a tomar su orden.

− ¿Necesitan algo caballeros? − Preguntó una morena, observándolos de pies a cabeza − Lo que sea − Agregó con doble intención, la cual los chicos captaron al instante.

− Estoy casado − dijo Jasper, mostrando el anillo en su mano izquierda.

− Y yo tengo novia a la cual pienso pedirle matrimonio − Aclaró Edward, cuando la camarera le dio una mirada esperanzada − Pronto − Y le mostró la caja donde estaba su anillo.

− Pero yo no tengo ningún compromiso − Dijo una voz masculina detrás de la chica, ella se giró de golpe y los chicos alzaron su mirada. Detrás de la chica, estaba su enorme amigo, sonriendo como siempre.

− ¡Emmett! − Gritaron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo y se levantaron sonriendo. Su amigo le pasó a un lado a la camarera y envolvió a sus viejos amigos en un fuerte abrazo de oso − Emm…No…pode…mos…respirar − dijeron con dificultad Edward y Jasper, Emmett los soltó con una carcajada.

− Siguen igual de debiluchos chicos − Dijo revolviéndoles el cabello a ambos.

− No todos somos luchadores profesionales Emmett − Se defendió Jasper mientras arreglaba su cabello y ropa mientras Edward asentía.

− Nah… se volvieron flojos después de que nos graduamos – Dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, girándola de manera que el espaldar de la silla quedara frente a su pecho.

− No es eso Emmet, solo nos concentramos en otras cosas, pelear no es lo nuestro − Habló Edward.

− Estoy seguro que eso no fue lo que pensó James el día de nuestra graduación − murmuró Emmett, fingiendo inocencia. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír

− Se lo merecía por coquetear con mi novia en esos momentos − Le contestó, intentando ser mordaz pero su sonrisa delató el placer que le dio haber golpeado a ese idiota.

− Y…¿Porque no nos cuentas de esa novia a la que vas a proponerle matrimonio? − Preguntó Jasper.

− Debes estar loco hermano. Amarrarse a una sola mujer − Emmett se estremeció. Y sus amigos sonrieron − Yo soy un espíritu libre, estoy con quien yo quiera y por ahora es con una mujer que te haría volar la cabeza, la veo todos los días, pero es sexo, salvaje y alocado, nada mas; solo me sé su primer nombre y estoy mas que feliz, sin compromisos.

Apareció la camarera sonriendo y les preguntó que querían, solo que ahora observaba a Emmett con lujuria en el rostro, Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa y pidió una cerveza para él, un vodka para Edward y ginebra para Jasper. Sus amigos le sonrieron, pues aun recodaba el favorito de ellos.

− La conocí en el parque hace seis meses, estudia arte por las mañanas y trabaja de voluntaria por las noches, es muy amable − Dijo Edward cuando se fue la morena.

− ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo? − Le preguntó Jasper.

− Dentro de una semana, cuando cumplamos los siete meses − Respondió sonriendo levemente y mostrándoles el anillo.

− Talvez puedas presentársela a la esposa de Jasper y se vuelvan amigas − Dijo Emmett bromeando − Claro si es que algún día se digna a presentárnosla a nosotros, digo ni siquiera sabemos como es − el tono de Emmett era de reproche y falsa indignación.

− Si bueno, lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado estos últimos meses con un caso importante; además yo les invite a mi boda y ustedes no vinieron

− Estaba de gira y no podía cancelar los conciertos − Aclaró Edward.

− Yo también estaba de gira y no podía cancelar las batallas, pero te mandé un regalo − Dijo Emmett como si eso solucionara todo.

− Ella es pelirroja, su cabello es como el fuego, normalmente lo trae recogido en un moño, pero suelto es rizado y largo. Sus ojos son azul intenso, de piel blanca y tiene un cuerpo de modelo, perfectamente proporcionada…− Jasper se detuvo al ver lo tenso de sus dos amigos.

− Tiene pecas en su cara si no usa maquillaje, que le dan un toque de inocencia − Dijo Edward apretando los dientes, haciendo que Jasper se tensara de pies a cabeza, pues era cierto.

− Labios suaves, el inferior un poco mas relleno que el superior, siempre pintados de rojo y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo − Agregó Emmett en un susurro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio solo observándose, sus mentes estaban hechas un caos, no podía ser que fuera la misma, simplemente no podía ser.

− ¿Cómo se llaman? Sus mujeres − Emmett fue el que rompió el silencio, rogando que no dijeran el nombre de su amante, el le había preguntado si estaba sola, ella le había dicho que sí, tenia que ser otra mujer, no podía haber estado con las mujeres de sus mejores amigos, eso no podía pasar.

− Victoria − Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

El vaso que tenia Jasper en su mano se reventó, cortándole la mano, la traición marcaba su rostro, el que tenia Edward fue a parar en la pared que estaba a un lado, la indignación lo embargaba. Emmett se sentía fatal, golpeó su vaso contra la mesa tan fuerte que lo rompió al igual que sus amigos, se sentía avergonzado, pues había estado con la mujer de sus amigos.

Pero la vergüenza se transformó, dando paso a la rabia y la furia, esa mujer los había engañado a los tres, había jugado con ellos; un flash de su último encuentro le recordó algo.

− ¿Le dijeron lo que iban hacer esta noche? − Les preguntó, ellos lo observaron confundidos. − ¿Le dijeron a… Victoria que iban a venir? − Aclaró.

− Yo le dije en la mañana que iba a reunirme con mis amigos del instituto, aquí − Dijo Jasper apretando sus dientes pues estaba quitándose los pedazos de vidrios rotos.

− Maldición, por eso se tensó cuando le dije en el almuerzo que iba a reunirme con unos antiguos amigos, también le dije que seria aquí − Habló Edward tomándose el puente de su nariz.

− Hizo lo mismo esta noche cuando le dije que…me reuniría con mis amigos más tarde − Emmett, entonces entendió que sí se estaba despidiendo de él, se había dado cuenta que ellos se conocían…

− Debemos encontrarla − Dijo levantándose de la silla rápidamente, Edward y Jasper se levantaron igual que él.

− No podemos ir a buscarla ahorita, tienen que verse las manos con un medico, vamos al hospital para que los vea mi padre − Les dijo Edward, observando las manos sangrantes de sus amigos y agradeciendo que la música en el bar estuviera tan alta que nadie había escuchado los tres vasos romperse. Los tres se marcharon, dejando dinero para pagar la cuenta y los vasos.

− No entiendes, cuando ella y yo estábamos…cuando estaba con ella, sentí como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí, creo que se dio cuenta que nos conocemos, es posible que haya huido. − Le explicó a ambos, mientras Edward los conducía a su volvo.

− ¿Qué hora es? − Preguntó Jasper, Edward vio su reloj.

− Las nueve y cuarenta y cinco − Respondió extrañado por la pregunta de su amigo.

− ¿Hasta que hora estuviste con ella? − Dijo rápidamente y sacó su celular del bolsillo con su mano buena y marcó a su casa.

− Hasta las ocho y media − Emmett desvió la mirada pero no lo suficientemente rápido para no ver las cara de dolor de sus amigos.

− No me contesta en casa − Dijo frustrado, volvió a marcar pero esta vez al celular de ella − No me responde el celular − Informó enfadado − Vamos a mi casa, tiene su ropa allí, si planea escapar tiene que ir a empacar.

Todos entraron en el volvo de Edward, Edward conducía, pues era el único que no se había lastimado su mano, Jasper de copiloto y Emmett en la parte trasera, pues no soportaba la idea de estar frente a sus amigos en esos momentos, se quedó en silencio mientras Jasper daba las indicaciones para llegar a su casa, luego el auto se quedó en un silencio tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Para relajar el ambiente Edward prendió su reproductor, para que sonara una canción que él compuso para ella, lo sacó de golpe y lo lanzó por la ventana. Cuando sus amigos lo vieron extrañados les dijo.

− Lo compuse para ella − Ella asintieron y continuaron el viaje en silencio.

Llegaron a la casa y Jasper fue corriendo a su habitación, con sus amigos siguiéndole de cerca, cuando entro a su habitación y de _ella_, fue directo a los armarios y los abrió de golpe…faltaba su ropa, estaba toda la de él, pero faltaba mucha de la de ella, fue a los cajones y tampoco estaban sus joyas, reviso debajo de la cama y faltaba su maleta. Enojado y totalmente frustrado fue se sentó de golpe en su cama, se observó la mano y susurró:

− Se fue, no están sus cosas − Su voz era vacía, se sentía totalmente engañado, ¿Desde hace cuanto había vivido una mentira? aunque no la amaba, la quería y pensaba que ella era feliz con él, se sentía como un imbécil, por eso es que nunca le reclamaba por llegar tarde, en las tardes estaba con Edward y en las noches con Emmett, observó a sus amigos que se veían casi tan mal como él.

Edward se sentía fatal, su inocente novia, a la que estuvo a punto de pedirle matrimonio, estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos, su virginal novia, se había acostado infinidad de veces con su otro mejor amigo. Se sentía tan enojado que quería gritar y eso hizo, un grito tan fuerte al que se le unieron sus amigos, un grito de decepción, de rabia, de traición y sobretodo de solidaridad, pues los tres habían sido engañados.

− Chicos… yo no sabia…se los juro de haber sabido que ella tenia a alguien jamás hubiera estado con ella, muchísimo menos si hubiera sabido que era alguno de ustedes − Emmett se escuchaba realmente arrepentido, Edward y Jasper entendieron que él no sufría porque sentía algo por _ella_, sino por ellos, algo que Emmett nunca había soportado era la deslealtad, y ella hizo que los traicionara a ellos, sus amigos, sus casi hermanos.

− No te culpo Emmett… te creo cuando me dices que no sabias nada − Le respondió Jasper levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su amigo luego observó a Edward y aclaró − No culpo a ninguno, solo la culpo a ella.

− Pienso igual que Jazz, no tengo rencor con ninguno de aquí, solo _ella_ tiene mi odio − Edward se acercó a sus dos amigos, Emmett levantó el rostro agradecido.

− ¿En serio? − Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sus amigos significaban todo para él. Y la traición era el peor deshonor para un guerrero como Emmett.

− En serio − Respondieron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo sonriéndole levemente, el se las devolvió.

− Tenemos que atrapar a esa perra − Dijo Emmett firmemente, sus amigos asintieron.

− Pero primero tenemos que curarles esas heridas − Dijo Edward señalando sus manos.

Todos se dirigieron al hospital, en un silencio cómodo esta vez, decididos a encontrar a esa mujer que jugó con ellos tan cruelmente y que no pudo darles la cara. Llegaron al hospital y buscaron al padre de Edward, quien se alegró de ver a los que siempre había considerado como sus hijos.

− ¡Emmett, Jasper! me alegro tanto de verlos chicos, no han cambiado nada en todo este tiempo − Les dijo abrazándolos al mismo tiempo, pero al ver que ellos le devolvían el abrazo con una sola mano y notar que la otra la mantenían detrás de su espalda, experimentó un deja vú, solo que ahora eran adultos, en lugar de tres adolescentes − ¿Tienen algo que mostrarme?

− Nos conoces bien Carlisle − Dijo Emmett sonriéndole algo apenado, él y Jasper sacaron sus manos ensangrentadas de su espalda y se las mostraron. − ¿Pelea en un bar, chicos? − Carlisle rió suavemente y los guió a su oficina, detrás de una cortina para curarles.

− Un vaso que teníamos en las manos sufrió las consecuencias de una mala noticia que nos enteramos al mismo tiempo los tres − Aclaró Emmett, Carlisle observó a su hijo y vió que él no tenia ninguna herida en la mano, Jasper notó su mirada.

− El que tenia Edward terminó en una pared − Le respondió su pregunta no formulada, haciendo que Carlisle mirara a su hijo levantando una ceja y Edward lo asesinara con la mirada, el se encogió de hombros de manera inocente.

Carlisle no dijo nada más, no les preguntó que era lo que los había enojado tanto, por eso desde que eran jóvenes habían recurrido a él cada vez que salían lastimados, él nunca los juzgaba y siempre y cuando no fuera muy grave no les decía a sus padres. Se dedicó a curar las heridas de Jasper y luego las de Emmett, cuando terminó fue a buscar algo para aliviar el dolor, dejándolos solos.

− No se ustedes, pero yo no pienso acercarme a una mujer en un buen tiempo − Dijo Emmett, observando su vendaje.

− Estoy de acuerdo contigo − Respondió Jasper.

− Yo igual − Agregó Edward.

Con esa promesa, salieron del hospital cuando Carlisle les dio las pastillas para el dolor, dispuestos encontrar a aquella mujer y hacerla pagar por su juego. Pero a pesar de eso, ellos le estaban agradecidos, pues gracias a esta prueba que sufrió su amistad, se dieron cuenta que siempre se tendrían los unos a los otros.

**

* * *

Mi primer One Shot, un regalo por mi desaparición de una semana; espero que les haya gustado, lo deje así porque me inspiré en la canción que dije al principio. **

**Recuerden dejarme su opinión plis!!! **


End file.
